


Stargazing

by pidgethepidgeon



Series: Beetlejuice Short Stories [16]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love, Lydia and Wendy ask BJ for advice, Valentine's Day, guys I can write fluff, guys plz it is so hard for me to write fluff, useless Lesbians intensifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgethepidgeon/pseuds/pidgethepidgeon
Summary: Lydia and Wendy both struggled to plan something for Valentine's Day. Beetlejuice offers his assistance
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Original Female Character(s), Lydia Deetz/Wendy Blackwood
Series: Beetlejuice Short Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556005
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Stargazing

Lydia was stumped, she had been trying to plan something all week but there was no hope. She had no idea what Wendy would want for Valentine’s day, at first Lydia didn’t think she was the gushy romantic type but all of a sudden she was dropping all these hints and asking if Lydia was free that night. She was desperate, the Maitlands and her parents had just suggested dinner and flowers but she didn’t want to just cop out and do something lame. She really cared for Wendy and even though it was out of her comfort zone she wanted to do something more extravagant, and when someone wants extravagant there’s only one person to do to.

“I need your help,” 

BJ snapped his eyes open from his nap and smiled at the small goth kid, “What kinda help are we talking? Because if you’re planning on getting revenge on that geometry teacher who gave you a C on your exam I have had a few ideas floating around, we could-”

“No, no.” she twisted her fingers, already regretting asking him, “I need help with 

Wendy. Valentine’s day is this Friday and I have nothing.”

“Nothing? God, aren’t you lesbians supposed to be hopeless romantics? It’s the most important love day of the year, no the CENTURY and you have nothing for the love of your life?’

“She’s not the love of my life,” she blushed, “She’s my girlfriend, and I really like her, I

even love her but-”

“Do you want my help or not kid? I may be a gross demon but I know how to woo the ladies.”

“Gross,” Lydia scrunched her nose but when she saw how excited he seemed she couldn’t say no to him. Besides, she had nothing better planned and she didn’t want to let Wendy down. 

The two of them stayed up all that night planning out the perfect date, the perfect gift, it was all perfect. The only slight snafu was when they tried to buy fireworks on the internet but Lydia wasn’t old enough to buy them and BJ was dead. They had to do some rearranging but they were able to salvage the night without the fireworks. 

“I’m not super into Valentine’s day but I think we did good BJ, I hope Wendy loves it.”

“I’m sure she will kiddo.”

Wendy was panicking, she never really cared for Valentine’s day, but ever since she met Lydia she had been trying to get into all the sappy romantic stuff. Lydia seemed like a really loving person, and she was never shy about asking for hugs or holding hands but she had no clue what Lydia would want to do for Valentine’s day, the whole thing seemed very anti-Lydia all pink and hearts and mushiness. Wendy didn’t like it but she wasn’t going to screw up and not do something special for Lydia. She had been trying to come up with ideas all week, dropping hints trying to get Lydia to say what she wanted to do but she was like a stone when it came to the holiday. She always got nervous too talking about it. She tried talking to her parents about it but their ideas were so lame, they suggested she take Lydia rollerblading and for ice cream. She thought about asking the Deetz’s or the Maitland’s but she didn’t want them to spill the secrets to Lydia. She knew there was one person’s silence she could buy for the right price. She waited until a few days before Valentine’s day and then she picked up her phone and texted BJ. After negotiating for a half-hour BJ agreed to help her for the price of three Zagnuts and for unknown reasons one of those old-timey snake-in-a-can prank toys. Over text, BJ revealed all the stuff Lydia secretly wanted to do for Valentine’s day and though some of it didn’t seem like something Lydia would like to do, Wendy figured that BJ knew her better than almost anyone so she trusted him. 

By the time the fourteenth rolled around but the girls were so nervous. They barely got to see each other during classes but that evening Lydia was running around the house trying to find something to wear while she waited for Wendy to come by the house. After nearly throwing her clothes in the fire because she hated it all Barbara and Delia helped her settled on a red shirt and black skirt. She anxiously checked in with BJ who assured her that everything was all under control, suddenly there was a knock on the door and Lydia bolted downstairs before anyone else got the chance to open it.

Wendy was swaying nervously, fiddling with the red and black flannel shirt she was wearing over a white shirt. She didn’t like getting fancy, and while she didn’t think this was over the top she was worried it would seem too casual for where they were planning on going. Lydia always put so much effort into what she wore, even with the dumb uniform Lydia’s was always perfectly in place. Lydia said that she adored Wendy’s style but now standing at the door she debated if she should run back home and change, it was too late the door was already open and Lydia had thrown herself into a hug. She ran her finger on the hem of Wendy’s flannel and smiled, she loved this one. 

Dinner was lovely, that was Wendy’s portion of the evening. They went to a nice little restaurant, not too fancy but not fast food like a good chunk of their dates were too. Lydia snorted when Wendy folded the napkins into animal shapes and did a dramatic reenactment of Jurrasic Park. They paid for their meal and then it was time for Lydia’s part. She texted BJ quick before getting to the house to triple check that everything was a go, Wendy did the same, unaware that Lydia had also planned something for that time too. The two of them made their way to the backyard and were seized with panic when they saw an empty yard. Lydia’s mind started racing as she tried to figure out if she had misheard BJ, she could have sworn he said the backyard but there were no flowers, there was no candles or illegal fireworks. Had he forgotten? He promised her that he had done it, she gave him her credit card. 

Wendy felt like crying, she knew she should have just gone with what her parents said, or even risked the Maitland’s revealing the plans by accident. At least then she would have had something to show for it but all she saw was an empty yard. 

“Lydia I’m so sorry, I had more planned but-”

“Me too! BJ promised me that he was going to set it up and he lied to me!”

“Wait you asked BJ for help too?”

“I mean yeah, wait why did you?”

Wendy blushed, “I figured he knew more about you, you seem really close with him so I thought that he was the best option. God I really wanted to do something special for you but now”

Someone was shouting from the roof. Lydia turned her head and looked up. Sure enough the demon was sitting up there, popcorn in hand and a lawn chair propped up on the railing. She didn’t even bother questioning why it was there, but she was furious.

“Beetlejuice you get your ass down here!”

“Calm down Scarecrow, look over by the tree!” he shouted, munching on his popcorn

Lydia huffed but looked where he pointed. She fought back a smile when she saw a blanket underneath the tree, two small presents wrapped on top of it and a little box of chocolates. She grabbed Wendy’s hand and pulled her over. There was a note resting on the red box and she picked it up

_You two are both idiots. Neither of you wanted something big for this holiday. I just wanted to mess with you._

_PS_

_-idk I heard the stars might look nice tonight_

_PPS_

_-Lydia I accidentally ordered two dozen bags of live Lady Bugs off of Amazon_

Lydia laughed and looked over to Wendy who was blushing in embarrassment, “I thought you loved Valentine’s day.”

“No I thought you did! BJ told me you really wanted someone to go all out. That’s why I was asking you all those questions.”

“Are you serious! The only reason I thought you liked this holiday was that you kept talking about it, I didn’t want to let you down.”

“Lydia you could never let me down.” Wendy held her hand and the two of them laid their backs on the blanket, “I just wanted to spend the night with you.”

“That’s all I wanted too.”

“Aww, why don’t ya kiss already?” BJ sneered

Lydia snapped up and gave him a death glare. He got the message, folded his lawn chair and went into the attic to bug the Maitland’s. Once he was gone Lydia laid back down, resting her head on Wendy’s shoulders. While she hated to admit it, Beetlejuice was right, the stars did look beautiful that night. 


End file.
